


He, who is My Other Half: Unexpected Visitor

by zeroshikidarkangel



Series: Twin Brothers Saga [1]
Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: AU, Family, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/zeroshikidarkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man identical to Neal Caffery showed up on Neal's doorstep, shocking everyone else in the room, even Peter. Hilarity ensues. How can Neal explain the identity of Bryce Larkin without giving out too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He, who is My Other Half: Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Both White Collar and Chuck aren't mine and never will be. Just borrow the characters to play with because I got this very awesome plot bunny.**
> 
> Warning: _idea of homosexuality, hilarity and stupidity, oOCness (probably), strong language (maybe), and un-beta-ed (sorry), AU (because it's cross-over anyway), oh, and spoiler of WC 1x09 (forgot the title)_
> 
>  **A/N:** I haven't watched Chuck (yet), so probably there will be some inconsistency with Bryce's character, but then again, I decide to make this fic an AU. Just ignore if there is something peculiar about it. Solely making it to enjoy and experiment anyway…, so please enjoy your time reading. Feed back is always welcome ^_^

**He, who is My Other Half: _Unexpected Visitor_**   


It was a fine Saturday evening. A time which Neal was grateful most because _finally_ he could take a break from any case—in this case, any pressure brought by the cases and a constant threat to be thrown back into jail if he couldn't solve them—, and enjoy the quiet evening for himself in his room at June's Mansion (and probably worked on something about finding Kate uninterrupted).

Except… he didn't know why, but Peter and Elizabeth, and _Moz_ ( _jeez, why is he even here?_ ), decided to stop by his place to have a drinking party, unexpected and uninvited.

 _Celebrating a closed case my ass… so much for a quiet evening…—_ Neal thought, releasing a long suffering sigh as he stared at the upcoming devastation those people would cause in his room, his sole calm sanctuary.

Well, Neal understood though, the need to celebrate anything in his domain. After all, he was the guest of honor today… pulling that crazy stunt with Mozzie, stealing package from a Judge's chamber by conning the assistant, and saving Peter's ass ( _job,_ he meant). Even after the quick small toast of celebration in the FBI office, it seemed Peter thought that he wasn't thanking Neal enough. He even brought his wife to thank him personally.

No, Neal didn't dislike having Peter around. Oh, he appreciated it very- _very_ much. He really loved Peter… and Elizabeth generally, but Peter was more special for him.

Neal wasn't sure if this _feeling_ he had for Peter was a romantic love, but it wasn't just about the physical attraction as well. It was much _more_ than that. Peter's opinion and feelings mattered even more to Neal… probably even more than Kate's. He wasn't really worried about Kate's opinion on him, or whether she still loved him or not. He was just worried about her, and needed her to be safe, because despite everything, he cared about her.

But Peter… he wanted the FBI agent to love him, or at least _like_ him if love was too much. Acknowledgement was nice, but Neal wanted, _needed_ more than that.

Neal wasn't sure about Peter's feeling for him; and with the need to save Kate, of course Neal didn't know how to initiate things with Peter. And there was also Elizabeth, Peter's wife.

Surely, Neal suspected that Elizabeth already knew about Neal's man-crush on Peter even though she didn't say anything. She probably thought that Neal wouldn't do anything about it at all. Well, she was wrong.

As soon as Neal was sure that Kate was safe, and he had a green light from Elizabeth—he planned on asking for permission personally, of course— and Peter—probably Neal would drop hints here and there exclusively for him—, Neal would make a move on Peter. But first, he needed to know Peter's sexuality.

Sure, Peter was open-minded about same-sex relationship ( _just look at Diana_ ), but it didn't mean Peter was bi. If Peter was straight…, well _; good bye crush_ , Neal wouldn't stand a chance. That wasn't even funny. Moreover, the humiliation would be depressing.

Anyway, when everyone was drinking to their stupor, Neal would find out. He wouldn't waste his supposed to be quiet evening for getting drunk. If he couldn't get his peace, at least he would work on this part.

"Neal, you're not drinking enough," Peter said while pouring more much wine… or _was that Jack Daniel?_ Neal cringed at the thought of downing that strong liquor. He wasn't really into the _hard_ stuff.

"Peter, it's okay to celebrate, but drinking this much is suicidal," Neal complained at the care-freely laughing FBI agent, who seemed not noticing how displeased Neal was with the drink. Peter went back to chat with his wife and Moz who was babbling out his mischief with Neal earlier against his better judgment.

However, it seemed everyone, even Peter, thought it was funny despite the _breaking laws_ element in the mischief. The Jack Daniel got a number on their brains apparently, hard enough. It was the only explanation for Peter not going berserk over knowing how outlaw Neal and Moz were, even though it was for saving Peter's job.

Neal stared at the offending drink inside his glass with an evil glare. He wouldn't just toss it away because it would be such a waste of money, but he wasn't about to drink it like a drunker as well. Discreetly, he stood and went to the fridge to keep the drink there while replacing his glass with the new _empty_ one.

When Neal went back to Peter on the sofa, Peter was already slightly drunk. "Where have you been?" he asked with a dopey smile on his face.

Neal sighed. "Never thought you're quite a drinker, Peter," he shook his head while sitting down.

"I am not," Peter denied with a pout.

Peter Burke was freaking _pouting_.

Neal scoffed lightly, trying to filter from outright laughing at the face Peter was making. It was cute! Neal didn't know that Peter could be cute. Handsome and gorgeous, sure, but _cute?_ Neal wanted to get a camera to capture the rare cuteness of Peter Burke's feature.

"Neaaal!" Elizabeth suddenly launched herself at Neal and kissed his cheek appreciatively. "Thank you, thank you, thank you sooo much for saving Peter!" she said excitedly, hugging Neal really hard to the point of suffocating the poor young man.

"Whoah, Elizabeth! Calm down!" Neal was totally surprised and caught off guard. It seemed everyone was so drunk already that their behaviors were getting ridiculous. "Peter! He-help!" he couldn't breathe; his face buried on Elizabeth's ample, and sure as hell he was turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

Peter laughed at him for a moment before extracting his wife from the panting Neal who was struggling to gulp air around him. "Neal, you're so~ funny!" Peter slurred and laughed again upon seeing his pet-convict's misery, Elizabeth already been distracted by Mozzie who offered her more drink somewhere in the room.

"Jeez, you…!" Neal narrowed his gaze at the still laughing Peter and couldn't help feeling that Peter was loosening, and hotter than usual ( _because of the alcohol?_ ), and he wanted to jump and kiss the sense out of him so badly. _But the risk and consequence…?_

 _Ah, to hell with the consequence!_

Neal would blame this irrational action on alcohol the next morning ( _despite the lack of drinking_ ), and then without thinking, he pounced at Peter, pushing the older man on the backrest of the couch and sitting on his lap, almost straddling him.

"Oof—Neal!" Peter laughed, seemed surprised at the sudden attack and looked up, meeting Neal's clear blue eyes who were dark with desire. Peter was quieting down for a moment then, not releasing his gaze from Neal. "Neal?" he inquired, eyes puzzled.

Neal didn't say anything, hands on peter's chest, only staring at Peter's eyes meaningfully while licking his own lips to make it slightly wet and shiny pink. "Peter…," he then whispered seductively, lowering his gaze to Peter lips, creating a shadow bellow his long lashes and inched his face closer, breathing over Peter's face.

Neal could smell the Jack Daniel from Peter's short warm breath, and inhaled the scent of musk and something that was uniquely Peter, before Neal couldn't stand it anymore and closed their small distance with a tentative sweet kiss.

Neal could feel Peter tensing for a moment after the initial contact of their lips before loosening a bit and instinctively reaching one of his hands to Neal's cheek, the other one to cradle the back of Neal's head, deepening the kiss to the much hotter and needier kiss.

Neal had to close his eyes at that, and moaned slightly in appreciation as Peter got any bolder and caressed his lower lip with his tongue. Neal gasped at the feeling and opened his mouth to let Peter invade his cavern. He let Peter explore and taste him, and let himself taste Peter who was sweet and spicy and delicious and… _Peter_. His kiss was strong, demanding, hot and sexy and Neal wouldn't have wanted it to end if it hadn't been because of the need to breathe.

By the time they broke up the kiss, Neal was hard and panting. "Pe-… Peter…," and breathless.

Peter could really kiss, no wonder the witty charming awesome Elizabeth agreed to marry him. He must have been really something in bed then. Even Neal wanted to be in Elizabeth's shoes if he could. He couldn't wait to _feel_ Peter in person, skin to skin, nothing to separate them.

"Peter…," Neal couldn't perform any coherent thought, let alone speech but Peter's name, the act that indicated he wanted more of the older man. His eyes were dark, pupil dilating with excitement and lust and he delved for more kisses and Peter complied.

Peter must have been so disoriented that he allowed this kind of deeds with Neal… in front of Elizabeth even, who was (it seemed) squealing seeing the hotness of Neal and Peter making out on the couch. Moz had already passed out, probably because of too much drinking… or too shocked to witness such action between his best friend and the Suit.

Just when the event was getting hotter and better, meaning Peter beginning to use his hands to touch Neal's skin, or when Neal beginning to fiddle with Peter's buttons to reveal more skin, someone knocked at the door of Neal's room.

Neal groaned at that. _So much for having fun…!_

Neal wanted to ignore the knock, but it was getting persistent and urgent, and Neal wasn't fond of the idea that whoever it was (probably June) thought it would be okay to barge in (he remembered, hadn't locked his door). So he half-heartedly began to untangle himself from Peter who blinked at him with confusion.

Then, it seemed Peter was sobering up, immediately sat straight on the couch with a flustered look as Neal went to the door (not forgetting to grin wickedly and suggestively at Peter to wait first) to open it and to tell whoever it was to fuck off so he could come back to Peter to enjoy the rest of his fun evening.

Neal opened the door, and whatever he had wanted to spout out earlier died in his throat as he saw the guy that stood behind June.

"Oh my God! It's true!" June clasped her mouth up in a shocked look as she looked at Neal and at the man behind her alternatively, in suspiciously delighted surprise.

"B-Bryce?" Neal was squeaking, widening his eyes in disbelief himself to meet his mirror.

"Hello, Neal," Bryce, the identical twin of Neal was smiling at him, or more like smirking at him with that wicked look which was totally the same as Neal's when he was about to do something naughty or law-breaking.

"Wha… what are you doing here?" Neal's voice was too high to Neal's liking, and it seemed alerting Peter who was inside his room.

"You okay there, Neal?" Peter who seemed already gotten over his initial embarrassment from his adulterated act with Neal earlier, asked from the couch.

"Yeah, just a minute!" Neal squeaked again in surprise and shock, realizing that Peter was just a few feet away behind him, so he hurriedly stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut in the process.

Bryce blinked at Neal's panicky. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"What am I doing? What _am I_ doing? What ARE _YOU_ doing, Bryce? You can't be here!" Neal scolded.

"Is he your twin brother, Neal honey?" June asked suddenly, making Neal whirl around to face her. He had just remembered that June was there.

"Ye-yes, he is," Neal said in such a hurry and with a nervous look that June looked at him with worried expression. "Um… I got to go for awhile. Bryce, you come with me!" he grabbed Bryce's hand and pulled him to walk downstairs before quickly out of the mansion.

  


* * *

  


**Bryce Larkin & Neal Caffrey**

As soon as Neal brought Bryce outside, he stopped and looked back at the guy who was so similar to him. "Bryce… you have such a shitty timing to visit," Neal grinned at him then.

"Have I never?" Bryce's expression was a mirror to Neal and he opened up his arms widely in invitation. "I'm here, lil bro," he said, hugging Neal with a happy smile.

"Shut up. You're just a few minutes older than me, big brother," Neal hugged back strongly. "How have you been?" he asked then, after releasing the hug. He looked at his brother's eyes which were exactly the same as his ( _really, like staring into a mirror_ ), fondly.

"Good, I've been a lot better lately," Bryce said while putting his hand on Neal's cheek, caressing his slightly stubbled skin with loving gesture. "How about you?" he asked back.

Neal laughed lightly. "Never as adventurous as you, but it's been full of trick and in-trick lately…," Neal set his vulnerable expression, a look that could only be pulled in front of Bryce.

"You okay?" Bryce looked concerned at Neal's wry and tired face.

Neal was silent for a moment before smiling small. "Yeah…, yeah. Nothing to worry about, Bryce. I have Peter with me. I can trust him," he said surely.

Bryce laughed slightly at the revelation. "Wait, you can trust the person that caught you and put you behind bars?"

"That's exactly why… Peter caught me, Bryce, the one and only one who can," Neal grinned. "He knows me inside and out… almost like you do, Bryce, and he caught my heart too."

"You're always the romantic type," Bryce shook his head at Neal's longing look and antics.

"That's my middle name," Neal was proud of that, really. "You visit alone?" Neal looked around if Bryce was with someone.

"Nope, I am with Chuck," Bryce answered with a smile. "He's not here though. I left him on base. Too dangerous to bring him outside."

"Fulcrum is on your tail?" Neal was worried now. Bryce's life was constantly in danger that he couldn't let his guard down, and it worried Neal a great deal.

"Nah, the organization is," Bryce said while smiling apologetically.

"Wait. CIA is looking for you?" Neal widened his eyes and dropped his jaw. "H-how?" he actually wanted to scream, but Bryce would just slap his mouth shut if he did, so he was trying not to be too loud.

"I've taken Chuck away," Bryce confessed.

"Eh? You've kidnapped—? You're turning your back on—!"

"No, I am not betraying CIA or my nation. I just can't let Chuck stay there anymore. They're gonna use him dry. I have to protect him," Bryce explained hurriedly, cutting Neal's shocked stammer. "I can't bear seeing him hurting and getting corrupted by the agency anymore," he continued with such determination that Neal had to smile at him.

This Bryce was really different with the Bryce that came to Neal several years ago, after getting Chuck kicked out of Stanford. Very different, yet with the same intention. There was no hurting Bryce anymore, there was only the determined Bryce who would do anything, by any means, to save and protect his beloved Chuck from getting killed or corrupted by CIA or NSA or Fulcrum or any organization that was after him.

"Good thing you take him away, _finally_. Personally, I’d say you should have done it years ago," Neal said, putting his hands on Bryce's cheek, and kissed his forehead. "I am proud of you, big brother," then he hugged Bryce again contently. "So… you and Chuck ok now?"

"Oh, you have no idea… Wow, despite his innocence, Chuck is just… _wow_ ," Bryce shook his head and looked really awed at his memory. "But we're good. Really good. Too good it's almost scary," he laughed at his own nervousness. Neal just chuckled at the flustered look Bryce was making.

"So… what about you and your crush, Neal?" Bryce asked then, grinning teasingly now.

"What, me and Peter?" Neal grinned widely back at him. "I'd just been taking the major _break in_ when you interrupted us by coming here."

Bryce widened his eyes at that. "Seriously? But… he's got a wife!"

"They are so drunk off of their asses," Neal laughed at that.

"That's really evil even for you," Bryce shook his head again. "I know. Why don't you introduce us? I wanna see this Peter Burke with my own eyes. Wanna know what makes my womanizer little brother so infatuated with him," Bryce said with a naughty grin.

"What? You can't! Peter is in the FBI! And he never knows that I have a twin brother! How will I explain your existence to him?" Neal protested as he followed Bryce who was already walking back to the mansion.

"Easy… they're drunk, remember? They won't remember that I am even here tomorrow," Bryce opened the door and invited himself inside.

"Wait, Bryce! This is a very bad idea. I don't know how much they're drunk!" and Neal was still trying to stop him as he walked up the stairs.

"It's okay; it's okay. We will find a good excuse," Bryce was getting too comfortable with this.

"Aren't you supposed to be hiding from your pursuer?" Neal's vocabulary was getting tentative as they were nearing his room, cautious that their classified conversation about Bryce would be heard by those civilians inside his room.

"I am not an agent anymore. Besides, they thought I was dead," Bryce grinned as he opened the door of Neal's room.

Every pairs of eyes were instantly on Bryce and Neal (even Moz woke up) and they widened their eyes with shocked/confused/perplexed expression, mixed into one.

"Why are there two Neals?" Elizabeth tilted her head with a totally confused look.

"GYAAA! Neal has been copied by a terminator!" Moz bellowed with a panicky.

"Uh… am I actually passed out and dreaming?" Peter looked really baffled.

"See! It's Neal's twin!" Only June looked excited, upon already meeting Bryce outside earlier.

"Wow, you have an interesting bunch here," Bryce huffed, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Aaah," Neal hung his head low while covering his aching forehead, sighing in exasperation of the upcoming disaster caused by his _evil_ twin brother now.

* * *

 **Neal x Peter, Bryce x Chuck**

"So… let me get this straight. You're Neal's brother?" Moz asked with a disbelieving tone. Bryce nodded surely. "A Neal Caffrey's _twin brother_?" Moz glared at Neal now with _'I can't believe you didn't tell me this!'_ look.

"Neal Caffrey has a twin brother?" Peter made a _'that's totally impossible! Why didn't I know this?!'_ look, and he also looked extra dumbfounded.

"Aww, we’re having two Neals in the same room! Honey, you must be really happy!" Elizabeth wasn't sobering up yet, apparently, because her speech still didn't make any sense. She sounded too happy for this shocking revelation.

"You are so identical," June looked at Neal and Bryce, still in awe at the miracle of gene. "This is the first time I've seen identical twins. Both of you are so handsome and charming as well," she looked really delighted, but more composed (sober) than Elizabeth was at this moment.

"Why, thank you, _Mam_ ," Bryce smiled charmingly at her.

"Please, call me June," June smiled with a fond look.

“My pleasure, June,” and Bryce took her hand before kissing the back of her hand elegantly, making June blush pleasantly.

"Hey, don't flirt with my benefactor," Neal pouted at Bryce.

"Isn't it okay? I am trying to be in her good grace. Then maybe I will be able to live in a place as amazing as this mansion," Bryce was being bold on purpose. Neal noticed that he already knew what kind of man June preferred.

"Oh my… even your way of talking and behave is identical to Neal! I am happily willing if you want to stay here as well, Bryce. Then Neal won't be lonely at night," June spoke with flirtatious tone back.

"You're lonely at night?" Peter looked at Neal with disbelief. Bryce also raised his eyebrows at him, surprised.

"It's not like that," Neal looked at Peter. "-and I just lay low from the 'bringing anyone home back' part," now he looked at Bryce. "Anyway," he cut before either Peter or Bryce or even Moz—who seemed wanting to ask something but hadn't found the right time yet— could say anything and started to explain. "Bryce's here for a visit. It's been awhile since we saw each other. He'd been busy with his work overseas."

Oh, and Elizabeth was fiddling with the corner of a book, seeming fascinated by it for some reasons only her alcohol-induced mind could understand.

"Work overseas huh? I still can't believe that I miss this information," Peter squinted at Bryce. "This somehow explained the impossibility of Neal Caffrey who could be in two places at the same time," he continued.

Bryce laughed lightly at that, looking totally amused, and Neal frowned at Peter. "I never asked Bryce for a help in any of my stunt," Neal spoke, a bit offended.

"Believe me, agent Burke. I never want to be in the same line of work as my brother, _ever._ " Bryce ensured Peter with a confident smile. Neal narrowed his eyes at him meaningfully.

"I am too used to Neal lying to me I can't even bring myself to trust you who have the same face and smile as him," Peter confessed, deadpanned.

"Hey! I never lied to you! I am just extending the truth a little sometimes!" Neal protested at Peter while pouting now.

"Neal, that's the same as allegedly lying," Peter retorted back, but with humor and hints of fondness in his tone.

Bryce smiled warmly at the light banter between Peter and Neal. It somehow resembled his and Chuck’s. Though, they were more romantically involved now.

"Are you an evil version of Neal?" Moz asked Bryce suddenly, when Neal and Peter was still bantering like a married couple.

"Huh?" Bryce blinked once and turned his face at Moz. The slightly bald guy with thick glasses and a face like _Penguin_ in Batman Movie narrowed his eyes at him. "Um… pardon?" Bryce looked confused.

"You know, like Neal has an _evil_ twin who commits a lot of crimes more than he already done," Moz whispered conspiratorially now.

Bryce chuckled at Moz with an amused face. "You're a very interesting person… Mozzie, is it? I bet you're a fan of science fictions like Star Wars or Star Trek."

"You didn't answer my question," Moz said, undistracted.

"Now, why would I want to commit any crime?" Bryce tilted his head aside, looking convincingly confused.

"You don't? Then what do you do oversea?" Moz asked, seeming buying Bryce's genuine confused expression.

"I’m a body guard, assigned to guard something important," Bryce grinned mysteriously.

"Something important?" Moz looked curious.

"Or more like… _someone very important_ ," Bryce was still grinning, but his eyes were glinting with something akin to dangerous.

"Okay, classified, I got it," Moz looked intimidated at the look, and backed off. Bryce was relaxed again, totally amused, indeed.

"Bryce," Neal noticed Moz's gesture and narrowed his eyes at his older twin. "What did you say to Mozzie?" he demanded.

"Oh, just some classified information," Bryce put his forefinger in front of his lips while winking with a naughty smile.

"Bryce!" Neal scolded hard; annoyed that Bryce might have involved Moz in something dangerous.

"Aw, come on, Neal, it's not really that important," Bryce's tone was teasing and Neal knew that he was just bullshitting Moz (and probably him).

"Just… be careful, please?" Neal was pouting again, and Bryce had to hug his little brother. Neal was just too cute!

"You two are very close huh?" Peter then asked again after seeing the brother's interaction.

"Yeah, we are. Because we only have had each other since a long time ago," Bryce said with a smile, still hugging his brother's neck possessively from behind. "And I won't let anyone have him unless I approve," he added with a challenging smirk at Peter.

Peter blinked at him and Neal set his horrified expression.

"Bryce!" Neal whispered urgently at Bryce.

"I see," Peter said with a challenged smile. "What kind of approval do you need so I can have him?" he asked confidently and Neal's head snapped to his direction, eyes wide in a total surprise.

"Wait, what?" Neal was really-really confused now. This night couldn't be more crazy than this, right? Did Peter seriously just ask Bryce's permission to have Neal?

"Tell me your feeling about him," Bryce dared.

There was a pregnant silence inside the room which was filled by Elizabeth's giggling voice in the background, now playing with an antique lamp on the night stand. June looked extra excited at this very interesting show and Moz seemed already decided to turn around and clamp his ears so he couldn't see or hear more incredulous things.

Neal was holding his breath at this point, heart beating rather fast and loudly. Bryce was so… so bold! Why did Neal have this kind of twin brother which thousand times bolder than he already was?

"Okay," Peter tentatively started and Neal couldn't bear to be distracted. He focused on Peter's form. The FBI agent appeared thinking slightly, choosing his words. "I think Neal is a pain in the ass," he said. Neal's expression fell and Bryce shivered a bit. Neal knew instantly that his brother was trying so hard not to laugh at Peter's un-delicate answer. "But," surprisingly, Peter was still continuing, "he was _my_ pain in the ass," with a soft smile in his usually badass look.

Bryce seemed not able to hold it any longer and burst out laughing, very loudly. So _not_ like him, at all. "Oh my GOD! He's so… so…," and he laughed again very hard, uncontrollably, and Neal had to scowl at him and Peter for good measure. "I totally…," Bryce was gulping air now, trying to control his laughter and his breathe at the same time, "…totally understand the feeling…," he said with small chuckles after sometimes, here and there. "Ah… love. It's so frustrating, right?" Bryce grinned at Peter like an old buddy now.

"Deadly," Peter shook his head in a mirrored grin. "You have someone like that too?" he asked for being fair.

"Yeah… it's kind of _awesome_ ," Bryce sighed with a content smile.

"I am here, you know?" Neal was still pouting because they talked as if he was in other planet instead of between them.

"He's good, little brother," Bryce whispered near Neal's ear, earning a shy blush from Neal who was really unused to receiving approval about anything, even from Bryce (because they rarely met). "I can tell, he's good for you," he continued with low voice, sending message that he could trust Neal's life to Peter and he was grateful that Neal had someone like Peter around him when he would disappear again.

"Bryce…," Neal turned his face a little to catch Bryce's happy expression. Then Neal smiled as well happily at him.

Peter, Moz, and June also looked at the twins with fond looks, and Elizabeth was clapping somewhere, not sure if she was actually seeing and listening the whole scene and was just pretending to be drunk, or she was really drunk and wasn't aware of the hilarity that happened there.

* * *

 **Neal Bryce Bromance**

"Okay, I think I've seen enough for today," Bryce then stood up.

"You're going home?" Neal looked at his brother with a disappointed look.

"I can't be here forever," Bryce smiled apologetically at him.

"You're rushing somewhere? Why don't stay a little longer?" Peter asked.

"My beloved _important person_ is waiting in a hotel room _alone_. I want to at least _occupy_ his free time," Bryce grinned teasingly and Neal blushed a bit at the suggestive words. Peter just smiled awkwardly.

"Well, see you around then?" Peter said.

"See you around." Bryce was walking to the door while waving, and Neal was hot on his heel.

"Take care, Bryce," Moz waved at him as well.

"You too, Moz," Bryce smiled at the _baldie_.

"Remember Bryce, my offer is still open," June also waved at him.

"Thank you, June," Bryce was at the door with Neal.

"Bye-bye, Neal's twin," Elizabeth smiled at Bryce gently and Neal knew she was actually aware of everything, including their conversation about Peter and Neal.

Bryce smiled at Elizabeth. "You're a good wife," he said fondly before walking out.

"Thanks, everyone, El, I'll see him off," Neal said with a shy happy smile at everyone in the room, before he closed the door and followed Bryce outside.

"Now… since you've already got Peter, lil bro, I can _finally_ go without any regret," Bryce kissed Neal's hair after they were outside the mansion.

"Hey…," Neal held Bryce's hand. "Don't talk like we won't see each other again like that, ever," he pleaded. He hated when Bryce looked like he would disappear forever. "Don't forget I am here. Promise me you will come to see me again," he continued and stared at Bryce’s eyes with his pouty lips and kicked puppy eyes.

"Shees, you're not being fair! I can't resist that look!" Bryce groaned at seeing Neal's expression.

One thing that Bryce Larkin couldn't copy from his little brother was that kicked puppy expression, which always did a number on his heart. Bryce had such a soft spot for that kind of expression. He had no resistance whatsoever against that look. Chuck also had that expression. Bryce loved that expression a _LOT_.

"That's why I am doing it exactly," Neal grinned happily. "Okay?"

Bryce sighed. "Okay, Neal… I'll call sometimes, and email too," he gave up. Neal was always better at this seducing and convincing technique. "And if the situation is safe enough to come out, I'll see you again." He promised with a determined look.

"Take care, then, big bro," Neal put his forehead at Bryce and closed his eyes.

"Bye-bye, Neal," Bryce said good bye and put a soft chaste kiss on Neal's lips before he released Neal, and his feature was slowly disappearing and blending into the darkness of the night.

Neal didn't open his eyes until Bryce was gone.

A single tear escaped from the corner of Neal's eye. "Bye…," he whispered after opening his eyes, and then he went back inside the mansion with mixed feeling, happy and lost at the same time.

When Neal was back inside his room, Moz and Elizabeth were already sleeping, and June was not there, probably was back in her room. Peter was staring at the glassed door which led to the veranda. He turned his face at Neal when he closed the door.

"He's gone?"

"Yeah," Neal smiled slightly while approaching Peter. "I am sorry I never told you about Bryce. He's a very sensitive complicated matter even for me," he said after he was close enough to touch Peter's arm.

"That's okay. He's a complicated person, isn't he? I won't ask," Peter said with an understanding smile, his hand on Neal's.

"Huh, I thought you would demand a reasonable explanation the moment we're alone," Neal said, raising his eyebrows in wonder.

"Nah, Bryce is pretty obvious," Peter said with a knowing smile. "I often work with that kind of person, with that level of secrecy, Neal. I know, trust me," He nodded.

"Okay…, I believe you," Neal replied with a soft smile. "So…," his smile was turning into teasing now. "Are we going to pick up where we left off?"

Neal’s grin widened and his eyes looked at Peter's with so much promise and naughtiness that Peter had to groan at that.

"Absolutely."

See, Neal's life wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Bryce Chuck Romance**

 **Epilogue~**

"Where have you been?"

Chuck looked up from his video game at Bryce who had just entered their room, arrived back from his _evening walk,_ with wondering look. How come evening walk lasted into almost five hours anyway?

"I was with my other half just now," Bryce grinned happily and that made Chuck wonder even more.

"Your other half?"

"Yes… my one and only other half," Bryce approached Chuck and gave the younger genius a hug. "Someday I'll bring you to him too," he whispered lowly at Chuck's ear, before licking and biting his sensitive earlobe.

Chuck moaned slightly at that. "Hey," he actually blushed and was a bit confused at the sudden sexual act.

"You miss me, Chuck?" Bryce then looked at Chuck with a gleam of desire in his eyes.

Chuck blushed even more and stammered. "Jeez, you… Of course I do," he said slowly while looking straightly at Bryce's eyes and then kissed his lips lightly. "You miss me too," he continued before he kissed Bryce again with more fevered passion.

Life for Bryce Larkin was totally better.

 **~End of Unexpected Visitor**

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Wow, first time cross-over with Chuck… Even though I haven't watched the show… I did a little research though. So, what do you think? Interesting enough? I had a plan to do a prequel of when Bryce went to Neal after getting Chuck kicked out of Stanford. But let me get that thought out first. So… your FEEDBACK is absolutely necessary. Ciao!


End file.
